Kradam iPod Shuffle Challenge
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge with a Kradam kris allen adam lambert pairing


Kradam iPod Shuffle Challenge

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**1. I'm Not Okay – My Chemical Romance (I Guess This One Will Be Sad)**

"Kris, I love you." Adam said suddenly.

". . . Adam, I love Katy, not you." Kris responded. "Sorry." Adam rushes out of the room.

*A Few Months Later, Adam Has A New Boyfriend*

"Adam, I divorced Katy. Will you still have me?" Kris asked, looking up at Adam hopefully.

"No, you broke my heart six months ago, and embarrassed me for the first time in front of my friends. I don't usually get embarrassed. Goodbye, Kris." His boyfriend, Drake, took a picture of Kris with his phone and showed Adam.

"Remember this as the day you gained your confidence back, healed your heart, and ruined the one who had originally broken it." Adam nodded, and Kris hung his head in disappointment and heartache. What he didn't notice were the tears in Adam's eyes threatening to fall as he left Kris for the last time.

"_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

_  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out"_

**2. Because The Night – Cascada**

"Do you really love me Adam? Or am I just another conquest?" Kris asked Adam after another night of hiding their love. He needed to know if he was planning to leave his wife with a good reason.

"More than my life. I would give up my voice if I could have you forever." He answered sincerely, leaning in to kiss the younger Idol.

"Then you can have me, I'm going to divorce Katy. I used to love her, but I now know that I have never known true love until I met you."

"_Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hand  
Take my hand, come under cover  
They can't hurt you now can't hurt  
you now, can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us"  
_

**3. Goodbye- Everlife (Awww, another sadish one)**

Adam could feel it, Kris wasn't happy with him. He understood that the guilt that wrapped him up for cheating with his wife. And with another man, no less. He didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"Kris, I'm leaving. We can't do this anymore." He said, lying. Kris looked astonished.

"What? Why? Don't you love me?" He asked. Adam looked down at his floor. He didn't want to have to say this.

"No, I thought I did, but not anymore. Goodbye." He left the room, leaving Kris alone. Kris looked down heartbroken, letting the tears fall on his final divorce papers.

"_I don't want to tell you  
What I have to say.  
We don't have to be sorry.  
It just worked out this way._

_  
I don't want to,  
but I have to._

_  
Can you feel it breaking  
Into pieces underneath?  
Someone's gotta say it.  
It might as well be me.  
Goodbye. x3  
It wasn't right this time.  
Goodbye."_

**4. Speechless – The Veronicas (Yes! A Happy Song)**

"I love you, Adam."

"Love you too, Kris." The younger Idol felt content in Adam's arms, he was so surprised. He would never have expected to fall for someone as . . . flamboyant as Adam. He had thought he was straight, for one, and he was amazed at how Adam could make him feel. One look into his beautiful, sparkling eyes, and he would do anything. At first he attempted to stay strong, but it was impossible to ignore the way he felt around Adam. He sighed, and looked at the older man in question. He was already asleep, and looking as wonderful as always.

"_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

_  
Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_  
Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_  
I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

_  
Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_  
You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_  
You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you"_

**5. So What – Pink (I Guess I'll Make This Katy's Pov)**

Today, my perfect husband left me. For another man. I feel so used, and I assume that he was cheating on me while still on American Idol. Now, I'm going to go drink the pain away. FML.

"_I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight"_

**6. Want – Adam Lambert**

All Adam asked of Kris was that he be a good friend to him, but he gave him so much more than that. He gave him the perfect romance. Until the show ended. Then, he when back to his perfect life in with his perfect wife and family. Now, what does Adam have. Nothing. He knows what he wants, Kris. He wants love. No, he needs love.

"_Yeah love, love, love  
Is we what we want  
Is what we want  
Is what we really need  
Love, love, love, love  
Is what we want  
Is what we want  
It's what we really need _

_  
Yeah love  
Is what we want  
Is what we really want  
Yeah hey yeah  
Love"_

**7. My Best Friend's Hot – Dollyrots (A/N This Will Be Kris' Pov)**

So this is what the wonderful Adam Lambert was doing to him. He'd never once had any interest in men, until HE came along. He flirted with him a lot, but then again he did that with everyone. He was just naturally a tease. He would hug him, and hold his hand in a way that would make him long for more.

"_I'm gonna tell you that you mean  
Cause you don't show  
You interrupt another dream  
So out you go  
Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like _

_  
Won't you apologize to me to me to me  
For being such a tease a tease a tease  
You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like _

_  
My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
Woah oh oh, woah oh oh  
Na na na na na not  
You love me not"_

**8. Te Quiero – Flex (Will Be Extremely Short)**

"Kris?"

"Yes Adam"

"I love you."

"I love you too Adam"

"_Es qué te quiero uh oh  
Baby te quiero uh oh uh oh  
Desde qué te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz  
Y es que te quiero uh oh  
Baby te quiero uh oh uh oh"_

**9. Play That Funky Music – Adam Lambert (Kris' Pov)**

Adam was on stage, doing what he does best. His voice was unimaginable, he sang notes that most people, including himself, didn't know were possible. He was outstanding. As much as he'd like to deny it, he's in love with him.

"_Hey, I was a boogie singer _

_Playin' in a Rock and Roll Band  
I never had no problems  
Burnin' down one night stands_

_  
And everything around me, mmmh  
Got to stop to feelin' so low_

_And I decided quickly (Yes I did)  
To disco down and check out the show_

_  
Yeah, they were dancin'_

_They were singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me_

_Somebody turned around and shouted_

_  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Till you die"_

**10. Thunder – Boys Like Girls (Kris' Pov)**

He sang this song to him at a karaoke bar the other night. He loved it, as Adam had guessed, the lyrics just touched him in a way that even he himself couldn't. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Kris. It was amazing and, he thought, the words were what he really thought of him. Kris sang a snippet of it.

"And now I'm itching for the tall grass, longing for the breeze. I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe. I gotta find a way out. Baby there's a way out."

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
you'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_And listen to the thunder."_

**The last one was my favorite, what about you? And if anyone wants me to continue any of these as a fanfic, I'll see what I can do. Oh, and is it just me, or did Goodbye almost make you cry? It was so sad! Bye bye for now!**

**-Serena Juliette Valen**


End file.
